


These Faded Memories

by Kaalia



Series: Sleepy Bois Inc and how to be a family again [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27703531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaalia/pseuds/Kaalia
Summary: Philza reflects on raising his kids. The good and the bad.Sometimes he can't help but wonder what he could've done better.
Series: Sleepy Bois Inc and how to be a family again [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023409
Comments: 12
Kudos: 77





	1. Raising a Blood God (before he was the blood god)

**Author's Note:**

> This accidentally turned into a series and I'm not mad. I've never written so much in my life.

Phil hadn't really thought about having kids before, not seriously anyway. He always thought he might've made a good dad but having or adopting kids weren't really on his to do list.

Now, as Phil looked at Technoblade curled up in his bed, cradling the dented gold crown he'd treasured his entire life, Phil couldn't help the feeling of peace and happiness wash over him.

The Nether was definitely not a place for children. It was barely a place for even the most hardened and experienced adventurers. 

So when Phil found what looked to be a piglins kid huddling in a darkened corner of the Bastion he was exploring, he'd been surprised to say the least.

Not exactly at the fact there were piglins there - piglins where _everywhere_ \- he was surprised at the fact he looked different.

His skin was less pink than piglins and more fleshy, his tusks were smaller than most piglins kids where and he was more, well, _humanoid_ all together - If the knotted and matted mane of pink hair told him anything.

The kid stared at Phil, teeth bared in what Phil guessed was a fearsome snarl (it looked more like a lion cub trying to be intimidating but Phil kept that to himself) and holding what looked to be a broken golden sword.

"Woah, hey buddy," Phil said on instinct, baring his empty hands as a sign of peace.

The kid said nothing, only sniffed and trembled slightly.

"Ok, I'm just gonna go and leave you to it then,"

Slowly Phil began to walk away and went off to explore the rest of the Bastion, pushing the interaction to the back of his mind as he fought off Magma Cubes and tried not to fall in one of the many pools of lava by accident

Phil didn't realise he'd been followed until he made it to his portal. He heard the soft footsteps of someone behind him and he turned to see the same humanoid piglin kid a few feet away. Gripping the broken sword in one hand and cradling a dented crown in his other.

"Hey little guy, what's up?" Phil asked as he crouched to be more level with the kid.

He said nothing and just stared at Phil with his eyes wide.

"You gotta get back to your family little guy," Phil said, gesturing vaguely in the direction of the Bastion he'd found the kid in.

Still he did nothing and Phil sighed before standing up and heading towards his portal. The sooner he got out of the blasted Nether, the better.

As Phil neared the defences he'd built around the portal to keep various mobs away he caught sight of a familiar mane of pink hair shadowing him.

It must have been the constant smoke inhalation from spending so much time in the fire filled plane or the general exhaustion of having to fight for his life every five minutes but Phil only sighed again and allowed the piglin to follow him.

\---

Techno was a weird kid and it took a while for Phil to find a balance with him but despite that, he was incredibly smart and strong for a child and didn't seem to mind helping Phil with his farm.

It was odd for Phil as every time he tried to speak to him, he would only get a blank stare in return followed by a series of grunts Phil guessed was piglin language.

It must've been nearly six months before Phil learned his name. The kid was slowly picking up on Phil's habits and speech patterns, gods the kid had even attempted to read some of the books he had littered around his house.

Philza could remember the moment vividly. Tucking the kid into bed, his room, an old storage room that had been redecorated with gold accents everywhere. He yawned tiredly as his eyes drooped and Phil couldn't help but smile.

"Goodnight kid," he said as he got up to leave.

"Techno… blade," his small voice managed to stutter out.

Phil's grin grew wider.

"Goodnight Technoblade,"

\---

Techno was 8 when he first let Phil anywhere near his hair.

Or, he assumed he was eight because there wasn't really a way to measure time in the nether so Phil had to guess on his age.

In the three years Techno had been living with Phil the piglin had grown tremendously. The language barrier all but null and void since Techno had found a love of reading- especially when it came to history.

Phil was pretty sure techno actually had a better vocabulary than most kids his age at this point and he couldn't be prouder.

Yet, in all that time Techno had never let Phil anywhere near his hair.

Phil understood that though, he assumed it took the same trust it would take Phil to let anyone near his wings. 

So he never pushed, never prodded, just helped with the ridiculously long and tangled mess from afar.

Phil was sitting on the balcony outside, idly preening his wings and dropping the loose feathers in a basket beside him. Usually he ended up throwing them away, but sometimes he used the smaller feathers to fletch his arrows.

The soft padding of feet alerted Phil that Techno was approaching. Phil turned to see his son standing awkwardly in the doorway, fiddling with something in his hands.

"Hey Techno," 

For all Phil hyped up Techno's learning ability and vocabulary, the piglin still found it hard to articulate what he was thinking or feeling. Whether it be because he just had too many thoughts bouncing around in his head or just simply because he was embarrassed.

Techno shuffled up to Phil and shoved a hairbrush into his hands.

"What's this for?" Phil asked, extremely confused.

Phil watched Techno take a deep breath as he seemed to mentally prepare himself before he blurted out: "Can you brush my hair, please?"

Astounded, Phil could only sit dumbly for a minute as he processed Techno's question.

"Of course I can," 

It wasn't a fun process, Phil trying his best to be as gentle as possible as he tried to tease all the tangles out of Techno's ridiculously long hair.

Eventually as Phil ran the brush through the pink strands and found no resistances, he smiled.

"Would you like me to teach you how to tie it up?" He asked.

Techno nodded eagerly and Phil spent the next hour teaching him all the different hair styles he knew. Braids, ponytails, buns.

When Phil saw Techno the next day, hair in a long single braid, he couldn't have been prouder.

\---

Piglins weren't the most violent mob out there but dear gods where they fearsome when you pissed them off.

The same could be said for Techno. Though he didn't really have any formal training, it was his natural bloodlust and agility that made him a formidable opponent.

Phil had been hesitant to train Techno at the start, not knowing if it was better to keep Techno away from the horrors that were the outside world, or let him know how to at least defend himself.

In the end, Phil knew Techno wanted to fight, longer for a sword in his hands and the adrenaline of battle. 

Techno was a natural, thriving on the battlefield and learning everything he could. 

As he grew older and learned to understand the different worlds and servers he went off to find new opponents. There was only so much Phil could teach him anyhow.

Phil watched as Techno left, newly forged crown on his head and cape flying in the wind.

Technoblades legacy was something to behold, tales of his exploits making their way to Phil of the legendary and undefeated warrior.

All Phil could think of was the small piglin that followed how through a Nether portal.


	2. Did it Hurt? (when the gods cast you from their realm?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to point out that each chapter is going to be solely based around each of Phil kids, but it's all told from Phil's perspective so there's not alot of interaction or bonding between the kids. That being said the next book in this series is gonna be told from Ghostbur's perspective so we'll have some Techno-Wilbur and Wilbur-Tommy bonding there. After that though I'm not sure where I wanna take this series. I know I wanna write something and Techno and Tommys relationship because I love how it goes from Tommy basically idolising Techno and wanting to be like him to Tommy literally hating Techno LMAO
> 
> If you've read this far ily and on with the story :)

Wilbur was 12 when Phil found him. A lanky and malnourished shivering mess. The crater he'd created when he quite literally crashed into Philza's realm entirely too big for the kid sat in the middle.

Phil had no idea how to react because well, not only should people _not even be able to join_ his realm, this was most definitely _not_ the world spawn point.

A few feathers fluttered to the ground as Phil landed on the edge of the crater and hid his wings. The kid looked like he was either dead or passed out, he wasn't entirely sure yet.

Slowly Phil edged closer and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the slight rise and fall of the kids chest. He was still alive at least. 

~~for now anyway.~~

Phil shook his head to rid himself of the depressing intrusive thought as he slowly bent down to pick him up.

The kid didn't move and Phil didn't know if he should be glad or worried about that. There weren't any visible wounds or any blood, which was a fucking feat given he _fell from the fucking sky._

He held the kid in his arms and summoned his wings again before shooting into the sky.

"Schlatt, it's cold,"

Phil nearly dropped the kid when he heard him mutter something. He'd never been able to make it out at the time but the name Schlatt was one he would always remember from then on.

~

Phil didn't really have a spare room so the kid had just ~~kidnapped~~ rescued was laying on the couch.

He hadn't stopped shivering for a while and he was beginning to worry, he didn't have a temperature and he wasn't swearing so he wasn't ill. Phil guessed that he might've been cold so he piled an unnecessary amount of blankets on him.

Of anything it only seemed to make it worse. 

Phil could feel his wings fluttering nervously and he couldn't stop them as he watched the kid shiver uncontrollably, teeth chattering and looking like he was about to vibrate out of his own skin.

The kids eyes flew open suddenly and Phil almost had a heart attack in surprise. He shot up, breathing heavily and eyes flying around the room as he tried to take in every detail before they landed on Phil.

"Where am I?"

\---

Raising Wilbur was a much different experience to raising Techno, because despite the piglins quirks, at least he couldn't _teleport or fly._

Phil didn't really know anything about Wilburs past at the start, just hushed warnings of malicious gods in the sky and even more hushed cries about a friend he left behind.

It was only when he was 17 he told Phil of all the things the Sky Gods made him do. Of how they made a child decide the fate of hundreds of people, of the "tests" that would make a grown man lose his mind. Of how the Sky Gods made Wilbur and ~~his only friend~~ JSchlatt compete for their favour.

Phil had never questioned Wilbur up until that point, never asked why he constantly shivered, why everytime he received even the bare minimum he would thank Phil endlessly, he never asked about his fear of water or heights; he just did his best to help him through it all.

He must've discovered his love of music when he was 15. Phil remembers the house being alive with noise when Wilbur was learning to play the guitar. The horrible sound of off tune notes and wrong chords slowly replaced with beautiful melodies and songs and soon enough accompanied by soft humming.

Phil loved when Wilbur sang. Some of his most treasured memories being him, Wilbur and Techno all gathered around a fire as Wil strummed his guitar.

Techno liked to make fun of Wil for being a simp but Phil couldn't help but feel the melancholy and loneliness from every song.

\---

Wishes are fickle things. Phil knew that you should never ask for too much and always have extremely specific wording whenever you do wish.

The lanterns in the sky gently flew away and Phil turned his head to look at Wil, wondering what he had wished for.

He worried that whatever Wilbur wanted in life would be asking too much. Be it a sign that his friend was safe or the return of his powers.

Wilbur was a demigod but because of his time spent away from the gods he was slowly losing his powers. His flight and teleportation now rendered useless and the invulnerability he abused when fighting Techno as a kid slowly waning until he was as _vulnerable_ as any mortal.

It definitely hurt his lingering god complex knowing that now Wilbur was no better than any mortal trained in the creation of realms.

That's why Phil worried that in that lantern, there was a wish carrying his sons downfall.

\---

SMP Earth had been Wilburs pet project for a while and Phil was excited to see it's unveiling.

Phil had a couple of plans for things he could do on the server and he was excited to meet new people.

It all fell apart though when Technoblade approached him with his idea of world domination.

Phil had been down for it, because as much as he seems like the well adjusted one in their makeshift family, he still loves chaos.

_plus, it will be really funny._

•

Wilbur knew his dad had favorites. As much as the winged man tried to hide it, it was painfully obvious.

Phil still loved him though, Wilbur knew that much. Yet it didn't change the fact no matter what he tried, ~~a fake god~~ a pig in a crown would always be better than him.

Maybe that's why he joined the Dream SMP, to get away from his dad and his brother.

~~they followed you there because they didn't trust you~~

To make a name for himself that his father would respect.

~~he wouldn't~~

Surely the title of President would make him Techno's equal? His better?

~~nothing you do will make you better than the false god~~

The whispers in his head told him it still wasn't enough.

~~they were right in the end~~

Phil loved chaos didn't he? That's what he told Wil when he destroyed Wilburs most prized realm.

**Wilbur could give him chaos.**

•

Philza's wayward son, fallen from the grace of gods and destined to fall further still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are many references to the 100 player challenge videos, the water level rises every minute video and an extremely vauge skyblock but a random item spans every 30 seconds in this chapter, lemme knkw if yall get them.
> 
> Demi-god Wilbur Pog?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't like the ending that much but please tell me what you think. Please comment, I'm practically begging. Even if it's to scream for no reason I'll scream with you.


End file.
